Undetected
by Blank Personality
Summary: Mike and Sam had gotten themselves into the Death Note world with fictional powers given to them by the Shinigami King's sister, Yami. Armed with the power to transform into deadly blades, they must decide what to do: Help L, Assist Kira, or become a third player in the game?


I'm not famous… T_T

…Yet ~

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR DO I OWN SOUL EATER! **

XXX

The name's Mike. That's all you're gonna get from me. I'm not about to tell you my last name, cause in a world where you can literally kill people with just a name and face, it's stupid to give out your real name in public.

I guess it all started when I and my best friend, Samantha, went out to this anime convention. And, like all of the other anime freaks there, we were cosplaying characters from our favourite manga/anime.

I was decked out in this totally awesome outfit of L Lawliet: unkempt bed-head hair and wide blank eyes (I don't have to dye my hair nor do I have to wear contacts; having pitch-black hair and eyes helps. Big time.), loose long-sleeved white shirt, baggy blue jeans, untied sneakers without socks, down to the shadows around the eyes; I didn't overdo it with the make-up though.

I made sure to 'stay in character" all the while; slouching and shoving my hands in my pockets while walking, keeping my knees to my chest when sitting, you know, those things.

Sam was cosplaying as Sayu Yagami before the major time-skip. Meaning: messy pony-tail, her yellow and orange shirt-dress one-piece and dark leggings. And, since we couldn't find anything about Sayu's footwear, she decided to go with her normal white socks plus silver and blue Nike shoes combo. Luckily, her hair and eye color was close enough to Sayu's so that she'll not make a fuss about it, even though her hair was a few shades lighter.

Yep, that's right. Those were characters from Death Note.

Sam was jumping all over the place. Buying key chains of all of the Hidden Ninja Villages (Naruto) logo, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) plushies, and of course –

"Mike! Look! I've been looking _all over_ for one of these!"

Manga.

I slouched next to her, looking over her shoulders. There, in her hands, was the very book that would complete her Death Note collection. _Death Note: How to Read 13_

She squealed and quickly paid for it. I sighed at her fangirl-ness, but I had a small smile played on my lips as well. What? Did you think Sam was the only one to go around buying things? My black messenger bag was also heavy with merchandise around my shoulders, yet _still _not as heavy as Sam's red travel shoulder bag. She didn't seem to notice the weight, though.

"Sam," I called, making her look up from the Death Note charm bracelets she was looking at. "I'm getting hungry. Let's eat something quick. Then we'll look around for a while longer before going back, kay?"

She nodded eagerly. "Kay! Just wait for a minute." She turned back to picking out the bracelets again. A few minutes later, we found a café across the street.

Now that we were out of the crowded convention, I sat like I normally would, but still maintained that slouched posture. It was fun.

"I'll have a slice of strawberry cheesecake and a latte macchiato, please," Sam ordered. The waitress turned to me.

"And you sir?"

"A slice of chocolate pie and a flat white," I copied L's monotone. I guess you can say we also have a sweet tooth, though nowhere as big as L's.

The waitress walked away to deliver our orders.

Nothing interesting or worth mentioning about happened while we ate, though there _was _this one guy who was another convention go-er who dressed up like Allen Walker (D'Gray Man)… and failed miserably. He was big and fat and… really… I don't want to ever see such a disgrace. Ever _again_.

"_Come on_ Mike! Hurry up or the sun's gonna set before I get to explore every part!" That made me pause.

"_Every _part?"

She nodded. "Yup!"

I sighed. I guess there's no way around it…

"Hi there."

"AAAAAAHHH!" Sam screamed.

'Whoa! When did she sneak up on us?' I thought.

Standing in front of us was a girl that looked no older than ten years old. She had long, midnight hair only held back by a blood-red headband. Her eyes were a deep red; though it _could _have been a trick of the light, I doubted it. Her clothing looked like it had come straight from a manga or anime: a plain deep red and black ankle-length, sleeveless dress. She was walking barefoot, but gold and onyx rings hung loosely from her ankles, wrists, and neck.

All in all, she looked pretty intimidating.

You might accuse me of being a scardy-cat or baby or even a coward to be scared of a girl who was standing 4'3, no taller than my chin, but really, she was radiating something that should've been impossible. Depending on your views, it really has many names:

Killer Intent, insanity, murderous aura, whatever!

The point was that every fiber in my body told me to _RUN!_

Sam didn't seem to get that though.

She was standing there calmly. Staring straight into the mysterious girl's eyes as if daring her to do something, _anything_. She was barely moving a muscle, while I was stuck there, frozen with fear.

Suddenly, the girl started to chuckle. Scratch that. She was now laughing uncontrollably, doubling over and clutching her stomach. "HAHAHAHAHA! You're good, girl! I like you!"

What's weird is that nobody was staring or raising an eyebrow at us. In fact, the other people were going in a blur like when you try to take a picture with a low-quality camera while moving. Nothing was focused; out surroundings were just one big blob of color. Strangely, neither Sam nor the girl seemed to notice anything wrong.

Sam's stony expression faltered. "Wha –? What do you mean?"

The laughter ceased so abruptly that I thought the girl was bipolar. The girl stopped laughing, but a large grin was still in place, stretching from ear-to-ear, and making it seem as if the girl was crazy. Maybe insane. "If you were given a choice to go to a fictional world, and was given a choice of a fictional power, which – one – would – you – choose?" she drawled out.

"Death Note! Then Soul Eater!" Sam immediately shouted out.

The grin, if possible, grew even wider. "I – knew – IT!" Then, she disappeared.

I widened my eyes when the blur of colors suddenly accelerated. Going faster and faster until the colors were nearly just lines.

Sam screamed in fright and gripped my hand like a life-line.

Everything went black.

XXX

Done!

This is my second fic! I'm still a bit new in all this, so please be kind!

Tell me what you think! Even flames will be accepted!

…Even though they will be used to make dinner… ^_^


End file.
